justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Anvil omni directional industrial mech
The Anvil omni directional industrial mech a.k.a. Bavarium Splitter Mech a.k.a. Autocannon Mech (or just Mech) is a vehicle in Just Cause 3, only appearing in the Mech Land Assault DLC. Appearance It's a big 4-legged machine with a drivers cabin in the middle and two mechanical arms on the sides. The left hand has a gravity manipulation device that looks like a big electro magnet and the right hand differs by type of machine. The top half of the vehicle, which has the cabin, arms and engine, can rotate. The Black Hand has weaponized all the ones they've obtained (making the unarmed version unobtainable). Some only have a "Bavarium Splitter" weapon on the right arm and some have an autocannon along with armor panels. According to official promotional info, this vehicle is "a heavily armored mech armed with a gravity gun that allows objects to be picked up and powerfully thrown in any direction. Although the mech is as strong as a tank, it is highly maneuverable and agile and behaves unlike anything else in the game." According to Eden during the mission Storming the Hive, the mechs (unarmed originals) have improved the efficiency of construction and demolition work by 83%. It is equipped with a custom HUD, showing health, speed, shield health and a Bavarium Splitter/Autocannon temperature meter. The autocannon can fire 20 shots before having to cool. Performance The machine has "mecanum wheels" (mecanum wheel at wikipedia youtube videos of demonstration) at the ends of all 4 legs. The legs automatically stabilize the vehicle on uneven ground. About 45 degree hills do not stop it. The maximum speed is 84 km/h, but the Gear Mods can improve this to over 100 km/h. The left hand is a gravity manipulation device and the right hand is equipped with either a Bavarium Splitter, or an Autocannon, depending on mech type. It's unknown how long the vehicles batteries last (because there is no game mechanic for them to ever actually run out of energy), but it is known that they depend on Mech Charging Stations. Versions and locations eDEN Corporation This mech is unarmed and equipped for only construction and demolition): *Lots of them in the Hive inaccessible underground warehouse during the mission Storming the Hive. These are all in blue and white paint. The underground warehouse has 3 floors full of them, but it's unknown how big the floors are. *Also shown in pre-release photos. These are brown. Black Hand *Numerous mechs, both autocannon and splitter, can be found parked at both the Nebio Sud Weapons Shipment Yard, and at Nebio Nord's Weapons Warehouse. These will stick around even after liberation. **Before liberation, these two locations will also be crawling with enemy Mechs. *Both variants of the Black Hand mech can be uncommonly found in traffic. *During Stowaway and Storming the Hive. Lacrima Rebel *The autocannon variant is unlocked for Rebel Drop after liberating the Weapons Shipment Yard. *The Bavarium splitter variant is unlocked for Rebel Drop after liberating the Weapons Warehouse. *Friendly Mechs can be found engaged with the Black Hand during the mission Storming the Hive *A Rebel Support variant is unlocked for Rebel Drop after completing the mission Storming the Hive. This version will come with a Lacrima Rebel pilot and will assist the player in combat. Trivia *In reality, these type of wheels would only function efficiently on relatively flat and hard surfaces. *A similar type of wheels are "omni wheels" (omni wheel at wikipedia and youtube videos of demonstration), which sound like they might have something to do with an "omni directional" vehicle. *This method of locomotion and the mech's overall shape is likely inspired by the Kuratas, a real piloted machine inspired by mecha anime designs. *The vehicles was first seen in an 8-view picture published shortly after the Sky Fortress DLC. See the gallery below. In that picture the vehicle is called "Anvil omni directional industrial mech". *It can hover objects while the player is outside the mech. *The rebel versions are never seen in use by the rebels on Insula Lacrima, but it is possible to get a rebel driving one. That is the rebel support variant. Gallery eDEN Corporation JC3 Mech Land Assault mech models.png|As seen for the first time shortly after the release of the Sky Fortress DLC. Note the small text at the corner of the picture. Storming the Hive (old industrial mechs).png|As seen during Storming the Hive. Black Hand Autocannon Black Hand Autocannon Mech Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Front.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Left Side.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Right Side.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Rear.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Top Front.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Top Rear.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Autocannon Close-up.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Front Close-up.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Hydraulics Close-up.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Rear Close-up.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Side Close-up.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Interior.jpg Black Hand Autocannon-Mech Mecanum Wheel Close-up.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech HUD.jpg|The Autocannon mech's HUD. Bavarium Splitter Black Hand Bavarium Splitter Mech Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand Bavarium Splitter Mech Side.jpg Black Hand Bavarium Splitter Mech Front.jpg Black Hand Bavarium Splitter Mech Bavarium Splitter Close-up.jpg Black Hand Bavarium Splitter Mech HUD.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Front Quarter.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Rear Quarter.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Front.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Left Side.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Right Side.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Rear.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Left Side Close-up.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Right Side Close-up.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Front Close-up.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Top Front.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Top Rear.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Rear Close-up.jpg Bavarium Splitter Lacrima Rebel Bavarium Splitter Mech Front.jpg Lacrima Rebel Bavarium Splitter Mech Rear Quarter.jpg Lacrima Rebel Bavarium Splitter Mech Side.jpg Miscellaneous JC3 Mech Land Assault mech models.png|As seen for the first time shortly after the release of the Sky Fortress DLC. Note the small text at the corner of the picture. Mech Land Assault logo and black hand mech.jpg|Black Hand auto cannon version. Rebel Mech (promotional picture from developers).png|Rebel Auto Cannon version. Mech using gravity gun (promotional picture from developers).png Rebel Mech jumps (promotional picture from developers).png Mech.png|Heads-Up Display Mecha.png|After arriving from Rebel Drop. Autocannon Mech at rebel drop list.png Bavarium splitter mech at rebel drop list.png Mech holding up a '69 Stria Sussurro with Rico on it.jpg|Holding a scooter which Rico is riding Mech charging station.png|A Mech Charging Station with two parked mechs. Autocannon Mech Unlock Screen.jpg|The Autocannon mech's unlock screen, after liberating the Weapons Shipment Yard. Bavarium Splitter Mech Unlock Screen.jpg|The Bavarium Splitter mech's unlock screen, after liberating the Weapons Warehouse. Mech Variant Comparison.jpg|A comparison between the Autocannon variants of both the Black Hand mech, and the Lacrima Rebel mech. Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Mech Land Assault